Have Faith In Me
by TropicalStormEmily
Summary: Jane is shocked to learn that Lisbon wants a transfer to the other CBI office. But why does she want to?


I've had this one for a while, I was just slacking on putting it up! If you prefer humor, check out my fic called Straws. :] This is very mild angst, with a nice ending. Yes, and romance. Named for the ADTR song (playlist after story!)

I don't own. Anything.

This was a prompt from Devon (funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby) and you should definitely check out her story titled Two Hours!

:] Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lisbon. My office, two minutes." Hightower ducked back out of Lisbon's office, leaving Teresa Lisbon with an audibly nervous sigh. Lately, Teresa had been on edge, missing important clues, and slacking on her paperwork. The Agent seemed preoccupied and tense as of lately, something that had been escalating in the past month or two. Lisbon, surprisingly, was the one who had requested the meeting. So, Madeline Hightower had agreed to speak to Teresa without really knowing what they were going to discuss. Patrick Jane, as usual, lay on the couch. This time, he was reading a book. After another turned page, he sat up and looked at Lisbon. Her eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing in particular. One hand was on her chin, elbows rested on her desk. Jane leaned forward a bit and frowned, waving his hand to get her attention.<p>

"Lisbon? You okay? It's been more than two minutes?" his voice was concerned, for she still hadn't snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having. Suddenly her head jolted and she looked over at Jane. His face was confused, she had been acting like this regularly, but always insisted she was alright. "Lisbon! It's been five minutes…"

"Oh, sheep dip." She got up suddenly, almost knocking her chair over in the process, and strode out of the room. Patrick's face, if anything, became more concerned. But just before he looked back at his book, Patrick Jane's eyes focused on Agent Lisbon's desk, and the cell phone that was resting next to her laptop. _Teresa must be really upset to leave that behind,_ Patrick thought. A fleeting notion went through his head that it was the wrong thing to do, but he quickly jumped up from the couch to grab it anyways. Settling back down, phone in hand, Jane kicked his feet up. He tuned on her phone and looked through texts, not much there. So he laid back, pressed redial, and put the phone to his ear. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't…

"Agent Lisbon! Sorry I missed your last call. You wanted to talk about possibly transferring over here to the San Francisco office?" The voice was calm, male, and cheerful. Innocent. Jane froze for a second, and then ended the call abruptly. He set it on her desk and moved to the far end of the couch, glaring at it, as if it would bite him. Lisbon? Move to the CBI office in San Francisco? Why? It made no sense, she was perfectly happy here. But a nagging voice at the back of his head asked _Was she? Was she really happy here? With you pulling stunts and leaving her out of the loop, and causing trouble?_ Was Patrick Jane the reason Teresa Lisbon was considering a transfer? He sat upright, leaning back. He was floored. For the first time in ages, Patrick did not know what to do with the information he was given. He took several deep breaths and waited for Lisbon to return. When she did, he stood and met her two steps from her door.

"Why do you want to transfer?" His voice was urgent, with a hint of panic. He wasn't sure why, but this seemed like the only thing that mattered. She couldn't leave, could she? Would she?

"What, wha- I, well…" She trailed off, obviously startled by Jane, as he turned up his palms and made gestures to emphasize his words.

"Why do you want to transfer to San Francisco, Lisbon? It's not a hard question." Jane's words were harsh for the situation, but there were too many emotions flowing behind his eyes for Teresa to tell what he was thinking. She quietly turned to shut the door behind her.

"Jane…" she began, eyes filled with pain, "do you know how hard it is to work with you? You never listen to me! You always go behind my back. Don't even get me started on the shit I've had to go through when people complain. I'm sick of it. Do you hear me, Jane, I'm sick of your crap! I will not let you dictate my career anymore; I don't want you to be a part of it any more. Did you ever stop to think that you affect other people? Even now, when you think I'm leaving, all you care about is that I'm leaving you here. Don't even try," she said as he made a move to say something, "I can see it in your face." Her eyes watered, threateningly close to tears, and she grabbed her keys and phone off her desk. She left Patrick standing there, lost for words as she turned on her heel and left. No one saw her wiping her eyes as she entered the elevator.

Patrick left Lisbon's office, and stuck his hands in his pockets. As he walked out the door, he felt slightly lost. He knew Lisbon took hits for him regularly, but she was resilient, right? Those things weren't supposed to matter to her. The fact that he hadn't noticed they had, bothered him.

"What was that all about?" Rigsby asked Jane as he came around the corner. Jane shrugged.

"Come on Rigsby, you haven't noticed it? It's obvious," came Cho's stoic reply. One of his eyebrows twitched, but that was as far as he got with facial expressions.

"Typical, Wayne," Grace added with a roll of her eyes.

"What? What am I missing?" Jane asked, sounding irritated.

"Wow. It's not every day that Patrick Jane doesn't notice something so obvious." Grace gave a pleased smile and turned back to her computer. Rigsby still looked confused, while Patrick was borderline angry.

"Come on, guys," Wayne pleaded, not happy to be out of the loop. Cho was inclined to oblige him, despite Van Pelt's stern look.

"Oh, it's obvious. Lisbon is in love with Jane. She can't focus, she can't work, because she's so worried that it will affect her work." Cho said all this while still looking at the paperwork he was filling out about their last case. "So, because she's so concerned about it affecting her work, it is affecting her work."

"Huh?" Rigsby tilted his head to the side.

"Idiot," Grace muttered.

"No, no, I quite agree with Rigsby," Jane said angrily. After a pause, "Huh?"

"Please Jane, the only reason you can't see this is because you feel as strongly for the boss as she does for you." Cho put down his paperwork and looked at Jane expectantly. Grace just smiled, Rigsby was obviously confused, and Jane was looking dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. This was heavy stuff to process. Did he? Did he really have feelings for Teresa Lisbon. Was he so blinded by her? He thought it out a minute. Yes, he did care for her. Maybe that could be love. Was it? He shook his head with a grimace, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Well, fine. Suppose she does care for me…in that way. Then she wants to transfer to San Francisco to save the unit from catastrophic tension due to unresolved feelings. So the question is left…Why aren't you all running around worried trying to fix this?" He moved his right hand in a sweeping gesture to indicate his skepticism.

Grace only smiled. It was that sweet, content smile she always wore when she knew she was right, when she knew they had a break in the case. "Because," she said, "we know that you're going to leave and go and fix this now." With that, she returned to her typing. Rigsby shrugged and made his way out of the room. Cho grabbed Jane's keys off his desk and threw them to Jane, who caught them in one hand. His face was readable to everyone in the room, for once. He was shocked, for one. Obviously, his brain was running at six hundred miles per hour, trying to figure out how he felt about Lisbon. But for some reason, he started walking. He looked down and walked to the elevator with a purpose. Whatever his feelings were, he was sure of one thing. He needed to go talk to Lisbon.

As he was waiting for the elevator, Jane shook his head. He wiped his hand across his face in anxiety and let out an exasperated breath. But then he caught himself, and smiled. Could Lisbon really love him, even after spending all this time with him? Patrick Jane had been so inconsiderate and…mildly problematic. Well, maybe more than mildly.

He jingled his keys as he headed out to his car. He had the whole ride to Lisbon's apartment to figure out how he felt about her. But what if Cho and Grace were wrong? What if Lisbon didn't feel that way about him? He would certainly feel foolish accusing her of it, and even more foolish if he told her his feelings about her. _Wait, _he thought, _when did I decide I had feelings for her?_ The thoughts continued to plague him while driving out the gates. This was silly. Why was he doing this? He had never questioned himself so much in years. He hung an immediate right at the main street, before his brain could process. _Lisbon won't be at her apartment._ So he got in the next left turn lane to make a U-turn. He headed for the nearest shooting range.

Patrick turned off the engine and sat in his car, in the parking lot. He didn't know what to say once he got inside. So, he took a deep breath, counted to three. He opened the door and didn't look back. If he hesitated, he would never get inside. A helpful attendant pointed him to the stationary target practice area. He tentatively put earmuffs on, and found Lisbon, at the very beginning of the section. He guessed that she just chose the nearest place she could shoot something, as an emotional outlet. _Wow, _he thought, _she must be pretty mad… _He waited until she put down the gun and took off her earmuffs, after emptying several rounds into the target paper. Then he removed his ear protection and watched her put her hands on the counter, face tilted down, and body shaking with what seemed to be sobs.

"Pretending that's me?" he said sadly, with what was trying to be a laugh. She spun around to face him and her hand wiped at her eyes. She gave him a look filled with hurt. "Sorry, bad joke." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his feet. "Listen, Lisbon, I…"

"Jane. I can't work with you anymore. You can't be a part of my career anymore. It's just too hard. You're always-" she started, but he cut her off before she could go one.

"No, Lisbon, I know what's going on." He was still standing a couple yards from her, as if afraid to move closer. He took a step forward, but stopped, as if unable to move. There was a glass wall that he needed to break down first.

"Jane, I…" she tried to start again, but Patrick was intent on this.

"No! Teresa! Will you listen to me? Just listen. Then you can say what you have to, or hit me, or whatever you want to do." He paused, looking up at her. Her hands fell to her sides, but her body tensed, as if she wanted to run. "Teresa, I care about you. A lot."

Her hands instinctively went for her gun, as she fired several rounds at the target, forgetting her earmuffs. Jane's hands eagerly went to his hears, but he brought them down when she slammed her gun on the counter. She was breathing hard. "No you don't, Jane. You're just saying that to make me feel better. And just so you know, it's not working." Another shot fired quickly, and Patrick's ears rang. Teresa began to cry, her shoulders shaking as she tried to control herself. It wasn't like her to break down. She had never had someone affect her work so greatly, but there was no way she could work under the tension she felt between them. She turned to him and met his eyes. There was a long pause, just shy of being awkward.

"I can't work with you around, Jane. Can't you see? I just can't function properly anymore with you around. It's-"

"I can see perfectly, Teresa. I can see now. But can you?" he asked her, shaking his head.

"Yes, Jane. I've seen it for a while." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I know what's happening, and I can't work with you anymore. It's okay, I know you don't feel the same way. So just let me leave in peace. Let me transfer, with my dignity intact. I know you don't care about me as much as I care about you." She hit the safety on her gun, cased it, and tried to blow past Patrick. He wasn't going to let her leave so soon though, and caught her by the arm.

"You're wrong, Teresa. So, so wrong." When her green eyes looked up at his so closely, his began to water. He blinked back the tears, and continued. "I care about you more than you could imagine. I understand that now. I mean, I didn't before, which I why I couldn't see that- Well, in any case…I…" he began to stutter.

"This is why we can't work together anymore, Jane. The tension stops us from doing our jobs. And when we don't do our jobs, killers go free. I can't let that happen. This is why I have to transfer."

"No. If anyone leaves, it's me. I don't matter, Lisbon. I'm just a consultant. You get to stay."

"No! Jane, you close cases!"

"So I'll go close cases somewhere else! You can't leave Lisbon, they need you! I need you to stay. I need you to be happy. I can't stand back and let you do this, making yourself miserable. I told you I will always be there to save you Lisbon. Even now." He finished, and took his hand off her arm.

"You can't save me from you, Patrick." Her last comment was one of the few times he'd ever heard her say his first name. It shocked him, and he let her pass when she ran out. If only she could see that he could save her. He had finally been given a chance at love again, and she just couldn't see that they could be happy. They could be so happy, if only they could get past this. But Patrick was not a man to give up so easily. He could be happy. More importantly, he could make _her_ happy. Right now, he wanted nothing more. The team was right. He was going to fix this, whatever it took.

For once, his reckless, speed demon driving was going to pay off. He ended up at her apartment well before her, and stood outside her door. As she turned the corner, she saw him, and began to open her mouth to ask a question. Instead of waiting, Patrick took action. He strode towards her, close, and then stopped.

"Earlier you said that you didn't want me to be part of your career anymore. Well… you didn't say I couldn't be a part of your life." Patrick stared down into her eyes, trying to convey all the emotions he was feeling, trying to say how much he wanted to be there for her, how lost he would be if she left, how much he wanted to be with her. And then he leaned down and kissed her. She let him. Then she unlocked her door, and let him come inside.

* * *

><p>Playlist:<p>

Turning Tables – Adele  
>Painting Flowers – All Time Low<br>Boston – Augustana  
>Have Faith In Me – A Day to Remember<br>More Than Words – Extreme  
>1 2 3 4 – Feist<br>Cosmic Love – Florence&the Machine  
>Half of My Heart – John Mayer<br>Wonderwall – Oasis  
>If My Heart Was a House – Owl City<br>Rainy Day – Plain White T's  
>Light Up the Sky - Yellowcard<p> 


End file.
